1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector with a lever.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,882 discloses an electrical connector with a mating assistance device. A lever is used to assist in connecting the electrical connector to a mating electrical connector. Electrical connectors with a mating assistance device having a cam slider are also known. Electrical connectors with connector position assurance (CPA) members and terminal position assurance (TPA) members are also known. There is a desire to provide an electrical connector with various improvements over conventional electrical connectors.